


Reita's New Camera

by KeiSense



Series: Reita’s Camera [1]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Bottom Uruha (the GazettE), Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Reita (the GazettE), Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiSense/pseuds/KeiSense
Summary: Reita got a new camera.  Uruha's a bit of a slut.That's it.  That's the plot.
Relationships: Reita/Uruha (the GazettE)
Series: Reita’s Camera [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894327
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Reita's New Camera

“Hey, Ussan!” Reita’s voice came from behind the camera. Uruha was sitting on the couch in the studio, an acoustic guitar on his lap. He stopped playing his guitar, looked up at Reita, and gave a small frown.

“Are we doing another documentary or something?”

“Nope,” Reita replied. “I just got a new camera. Wanted to try it out.”

“And you’re filming me?”

“Sure. No one else will let me. Aoi mysteriously disappeared the moment he saw it, Ruki threated to shove it down my throat, and Kai threatened to shove it somewhere a bit less pleasant. But I know you’re cooler than them.”

“Cooler.” Uruha chuckled. “So, what do you want me to do?”

“I don’t know. Something worth filming.”

Uruha looked thoughtful for a moment, then set his guitar aside. 

“Ok, come here. Keep the camera on me.” Reita approached until he was right in front of Uruha. As soon as he stopped, Uruha reached out a hand and began rubbing Reita’s crotch.

“What are you doing?” Reita asked with a gasp, though he didn’t move away.

“Something worth filming,” Uruha replied, smirking up at the camera. “How long has it been since the last time we played?”

“Too long.” Reita’s breathing was getting heavy, and he focused the camera on Uruha’s hand. He was still rubbing and Reita’s erection was beginning to show under the thin material of his gym pants.

“Mmmm, it has been too long. I’ve missed this.” Uruha gently pulled down Reita’s pants and underwear and took his erection in hand, stroking it firmly. He slowly licked up the underside, then wiggled his tongue over the tip, giving the camera a sultry stare the whole time. He continued licking up and down the cock in his hand, finally taking the whole thing in his mouth.

“Fuck, that’s sexy,” Reita hissed, keeping the camera trained on Uruha’s mouth as he moved up and down. Uruha pulled back, leaving a strand of saliva connecting them, vulgarly licked his lips, and took Reita back into his mouth. He moaned as he bobbed his head. Reita reached out his free hand and put it on the back of the other man’s head. He pushed gently, not forcing his head down but making a firm suggestion. Uruha got the hint and went down further until he was deep-throating Reita. “You sure do have that gag reflex under control,” Reita said with a laugh, thrusting his hips a bit. Uruha only moaned again, going all the way up and down the dick in his mouth a few times before taking it down his throat again. “You keep that up, we won’t have much more play time.”

Uruha pulled away with a laugh. He stood up, the camera still trained on him, and slowly stripped off his clothes, swaying his hips as he went. As soon as he was fully naked, he reached into his bag and pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube. He kneeled in front of Reita and rolled the condom onto his erection, coating it in lube, and handed the bottle to Reita. He got up onto his knees on the couch, facing away from Reita, and cast a glance over his shoulder.

“Come on then.”

Reita knelt behind Uruha and squeezed lube over his cleft, letting it drip down. He gathered some up with his fingers and pushed his middle finger into Uruha’s waiting hole. The guitarist let out a small moan, but the camera remained focused on Reita’s finger moving in and out. Before long, Reita slipped in a second finger and Uruha sucked in a breath with a hiss. He stretched Uruha quickly, but not quickly enough for Uruha’s liking.

“That’s enough,” Uruha said. “I don’t need that much prep. I can take it.”

“I know you can,” Reita said as he positioned himself at Uruha’s entrance. He slowly pushed in. As soon as he was fully sheathed, Uruha began thrusting back and forth, impaling himself on Reita’s cock with slow but hard movements. Reita trained the camera on Uruha’s ass, focusing on his shaft disappearing and reappearing as the guitarist moved. Uruha started to move faster and the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room along with Uruha’s panting.

“Oh, Rei,” Uruha moaned. “Fuck me. As hard as you can.” Reita held his free hand on Uruha’s shoulder and began matching his thrusts, building to a hard and fast pace. Uruha cried out in pleasure and gripped the back of the sofa until his knuckles turned white, the camera capturing everything as Reita panned up and down his body. Uruha was cursing as his back arched, but Reita’s thrusts were beginning to lose their rhythm.

“Uru,” he grunted. “I’m gonna come soon.”

“You want to do a moneyshot?” Uruha asked with a laugh.

Reita didn’t answer, but he pulled out and dragged Uruha off the couch and onto his knees in front of him. He whipped off the condom and pointed his dick at Uruha’s face, stroking himself to completion. Uruha grinned as Reita’s cum hit his face, licking off a bit that landed on his upper lip.

“My turn,” Uruha said as he grasped his own erection. Reita backed up so he could capture Uruha’s entire body in the shot. The guitarist leaned back on one hand as he stroked himself, staring at the camera through half-closed eyes and panting. It didn’t take him long to reach his climax, shooting cum on his stomach and chest. He rubbed his milky thighs and hummed happily, blowing a kiss at the camera before the screen went dark.

Aoi closed his laptop. Of course, Uruha would send him a video like that. He was always trying to make the older man jealous. Well, two could play that game. Aoi quickly cleaned up the mess he’d made while watching the video, then sent a message to Ruki, telling him to come over and bring a pair of black high heels. He had plenty of lingerie they could use, but he doubted his shoes would fit the tiny singer. Once he received a message back letting him know Ruki was on his way, he went into his spare room to find his tripods and cameras. If he was going to send something to Uruha, he wanted it to be high quality.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a one-shot. But I've been given... ideas. So, it might (probably will) become a series.


End file.
